Intervertebral implants, such as spacers or total disc replacement (TDR) implants, are typically inserted into an intervertebral space disposed between the respective endplates of a pair of adjacent vertebral bodies, for instance after the disc material has been removed or to augment existing disc material. Adequate stability between intervertebral implants and the endplates of the adjacent vertebral bodies allows the implant to function properly. For instance, a poor fixation between the implant and the vertebral bodies can cause implant migration, incorrect kinematics of portions or of the entire spine and create a new source of pain for the patient.
Conventional fixation of intervertebral implants to the vertebral bodies is achieved by screwing fasteners through a portion of the implant, for instance at the anterior face of the implant, into one or two adjacent vertebral bodies. Conventional fixation can be further achieved by mechanically interlocking pointed structures, such as spikes or teeth, between the implant and the endplates of the adjacent vertebral bodies. Conventional fixation can also be achieved by inserting the intervertebral implant in the adjacent vertebral bodies. For instance, conventional intervertebral implants can include superior and inferior keels that are inserted into corresponding cut-outs formed in the adjacent vertebral bodies.